Mon Protecteur
by PandaCrissColfer
Summary: Le Geek est malade. Mathieu va donc le soigner et s'occuper de lui,à sa smanière. (Oui je sais. Le résumé est pourri mais je sais pas en faire, et l'image vient de la dernière fanmade de AngelMJ sur l'épisode 85) /!\ yaoi, vous êtes prévenu. SLG, Mathieu X Geek


**Yo! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un duo que j'apprécie beaucoup mais que, je trouve, on ne voit pas beaucoup : le Geek et son créateur Mathieu.**

 **Comme d'habitude, les personnages et Mathieu ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon ce serait bizarre.**

 **Je suis vraiment une merde pour faire des introductions. Désolée.**

 **Sur ces mots, je fuis, alors enjoy ! ^_^**

* * *

Le Patron et Mathieu étaient assis à la table du salon. Il buvait chacun leur café et discutaient de tout et de rien.

 **-Hier je me suis fait de la pute ! Mais alors de la pute de luxe !**

 **-T'es dégueu mec.**

Mathieu avait beau trouver le Patron répugnant, au fond il l'aimait bien et il ne pouvait se passer de lui. Déjà parce qu'il ramenait pas mal de public à l'émission mais aussi car des fois il le faisait rire et il pouvait même être de bon conseil malgré ces horreurs.

Soudain, ils virent le Geek arriver. Comme tous les matins, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, et l'air endormis. Mais ce matin-là, il était tout pale, avait les yeux fatigués et de grandes cernes.

 **-Ça va gamin ? T'as mauvaise mine** !

Le Geek se dirigea vers l'armoire, prit un médicament, se servit du lait au chocolat et s'assit.

 **-J'ai pas bien dormi…**

Mathieu le regarda, il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait lui donner cet air.

 **-J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai mal à la gorge et j'ai le nez bouché.**

Mathieu ne put cacher son sourire, le Geek était juste malade alors qu'on aurait dit qu'il était à l'article de la mort.

 **-Tu as la grippe, ça va passer. Tu as qu'à rester au lit, ça tombe bien, on a rien à tourner aujourd'hui.**

 **-Mais j'aime pas être malade moi** ! Dit le Geek l'air grognon.

 **-Je sais. Mais ça va te faire beaucoup de bien tu sais.**

 **-Écoute le boss gamin. Plus vite tu seras rétabli, plus vite je pourrais m'occuper de toi !** ajouta le Patron d'un air pervers.

Le Geek regarda son créateur avec un air apeuré et Mathieu fusilla le patron du regard qui éclata de rire en se dirigeant vers le balcon pour aller fumer une cigarette.

 **-Bon allez le Geek, je t'emmène à ta chambre ?**

Le petit acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la chambre du Geek, qui se glissa directement sous ses draps. Mathieu le borda et mit sa main sur son front.

 **-Bon, tu es un peu chaud. Tu as beaucoup mal ?**

 **-Oui assez.**

 **-On va attendre que le médicament fasse effet. Pour le moment essaie de dormir un peu plus.**

Mathieu commença à se lever du lit mais le Geek lui attrapa le bras. Mathieu regarda le Geek qui avait un air suppliant.

 **-Tu peux rester s'il te plait ?**

En règle générale c'était plutôt au prof et à la fille qu'on confiait les malades et surtout, d'habitude, il ne serait pas resté avec lui. Mais quand il regardait les grands yeux bleus du geek, pleins de fatigues et de tristesse, il ne put s'empêcher de craquer. Alors il répondit au Geek avec un grand sourire :

 **-Bien sûr.**

Mathieu se glissa à son tour dans le lit du petit qui se colla contre lui.

 **-Merci Mathieu.**

Le Geek s'endormit assez vite mais Mathieu voulait rester un peu avec lui. Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire aujourd'hui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et vérifiait régulièrement que sa température n'augmente pas.

Soudain le Patron qui cherchait Mathieu, ouvra la porte de la chambre. Il trouvait alors un Geek endormis cotre Mathieu qui lui caressait les cheveux et qui lui embrassait le front.

 **-Eh ben alors gamin ? On s'éclate bien à ce que je vois!**

Mathieu sursauta et retira ses mains de la tête du petit.

 **-CHUT ! Tu vas le réveiller ! Il est malade, je m'occupe de lui c'est normal.**

 **-Ah ouais. Tu t'occuperais de moi comme ça ?**

Mathieu le regarda quelques instants.

 **-Non. Mais toi c'est différent. Tu es un être sale.**

Le Patron ricana.

 **-Et tu peux pas le confier au Prof ? Ou je ne sais pas, mais tu n'es pas nécessairement obligé de lui caresser les cheveux.**

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était prit au piège. Il n'avait absolument aucune excuse. Il réfléchissait, il essayait de trouver quelque chose. Mais décidément, il n'avait rien à dire.

 **-Te fatigue pas gamin… j'ai compris…** ajouta le Patron.

 **-C'est juste que… je me suis pas mal rapproché de lui ces derniers temps…**

 **-J'ai vu. J'ai beau être le patron, faut vraiment être aveugle pour rien voir. Tu le dévore du regard, tu le protège… Tu veux te le faire c'est ça ?**

Mathieu prit un air offusqué.

 **-Non ! C'est plus que ça! Et puis je suis pas un taré comme toi, tu sais les vrais sentiments ça existe!**

 **-« Plus que ça » ? « Vrais sentiments » ? Mon pauvre Mathieu, on peut dire que tu ne te donne pas beaucoup de mal pour cacher tes secrets !**

Le Patron s'éclipsa finalement. Effectivement, il ne se donnait pas vraiment la peine de se cacher. Tout d'abord puisqu'il savait pertinemment que le Patron avait compris et qu'il ne dirait rien. Et puis, le Patron était une partie de lui-même, cela ne servait donc à rien de lui cacher ses sentiments pour le Geek.

Mathieu décida finalement de retourner au salon. Le Geek dormit tout la journée, mais vers 20h, Mathieu entendit des couinements. Il se rua donc vers la chambre du geek. Mathieu s'approcha du Geek et posa sa main contre son front. Sa température avait augmentée. Le Geek transpirait, couinait et se redressa pour se serrer contre un Mathieu totalement affolé.

 **-Mathieu…j'ai mal à la tête** …

 **-Attends…je…je vais aller te chercher un médicament et un gant d'eau froide.**

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine et prit un médicament sous les yeux du Patron amusé, puis alla chercher un gant d'eau froide à la salle de bain. Le Prof entra dans la salle de bain et demanda à Mathieu :

 **-Mathieu ? Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de lui ?**

 **-Non. Non merci le Prof mais ça ira. Je préfère que je m'en occupe moi.**

Le Prof acquiesça est sorti de la pièce. Non. Mathieu ne voulait pas que le Prof s'occupe de lui. Il savait que s'il le laissait faire, il ne lui donnerait pas autant d'amour que lui.

Quand il se retrouva de nouveaux avec le Geek, il lui donna le médicament, et lui posa le gant sur son front. Mathieu le regarda quelques instants et le Geek commença à avoir les yeux remplis de larmes. Mathieu le prit dans ses bras et le petit éclata en sanglots.

 **-J'aime pas être malade… Je peux rien faire, je peux même pas jouer aux jeux vidéo ! Et puis j'ai vraiment très mal !**

Mathieu le berça doucement dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement la joue, lui essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

 **-Allez…calme toi…ça va passer vite tu sais. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es malade.**

Le Geek commença à se calmer et ajouta :

 **-Merci d'être là pour moi Mathieu ! Personne ne s'occupe jamais de moi, tu es le seul vraiment gentil avec moi.**

Cela faisait beaucoup de peine à Mathieu, car il savait que le Geek avait raison. Le Patron ne cherchait qu'à le violer, et même si au fond il aimait bien le petit, cela ne se voyait pas beaucoup. La Fille s'en moquait pas mal, le Prof l'utilisait souvent pour ses expériences, le Hippie...était le Hippie. Quant à Maitre Panda, même s'il était gentil, il devait passer beaucoup de temps sur ses chansons.

Mathieu le regarda. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le protéger et de l'embrasser.

Alors, après une longue hésitation, malgré la maladie, il déposa ses lèvres contre celles du Geek.

...

Le Prof revenait de la salle de bain et entra dans la cuisine où était assis le patron qui fumait, comme à son habitude.

 **-Alors Prof ? Il t'a envoyé balader ?**

 **-Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'occuper du petit tout seul. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

L'Homme en noir ria et écrasa sa cigarette.

- **Oh que oui gamin. Bon. Je vais voir si ils font pas trop de bêtises.**

Le prof le regarda avec un air interrogateur mais le Patron lui mit un doigt sur la bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire.

Il s'approcha donc de la chambre du petit, entrouva doucement la porte. Cette fois ci il ne trouva pas le Geek contre Mathieu. Non, ce qu'il vit était beaucoup plus intéressant. Mathieu était en train d'embrasser le Geek. Il écouta alors la conversation :

 **-Mat…Mathieu…** bégaya le petit. C'était son premier baiser et il en était plutôt content.

Mathieu, ne sachant que dire, l'embrassa de nouveaux et le prit contre lui.

 **-Je t'aime…**

Le Geek avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles, et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui embrassa Mathieu.

Le Patron lui, était content. Il souriait et s'éclipsait, laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

* * *

 **Voilààààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Ma prochaine fanfiction sera la suite de « Blame it on the alcohol . » Vous me l'avait demandé, eh bien vous l'aurait ! )**

 **La bise et à bientôt camardes !**


End file.
